Calvin and Hobbes
Calvin and Hobbes are a duo, consisting of Calvin and Hobbes, who battled Ash and Pikachu in Calvin and Hobbes vs Ash and Pikachu. They were portrayed by animation and voiced by EpicLLOYD and Nice Peter, respectively. Information on the rappers Calvin and Hobbes, named after John Calvin and Thomas Hobbes respectively, are the two main characters of the Calvin and Hobbes comic strip by Bill Watterson. Calvin is a perpetual six-year-old boy with a vivid imagination and a habit of getting into trouble and adventure, and Hobbes is his stuffed tiger and best friend, who, from Calvin's perspective, is a live tiger and as real as everyone else in the comic strip. The pair are often seen embarking on imaginary adventures together, which is a main theme of the comic strip along with Calvin's relationship with his family and friends, his friendship with Hobbes, and his views on a diverse range of cultural and political issues. At the height of their popularity, Calvin and Hobbes have featured in over 2,400 newspapers worldwide. In 2010, reruns of the comic strip appeared in more than 50 countries and nearly 45 million copies of the strip were sold. Lyrics Calvin is in red, Calvin as Stupendous Man is in red italics, and Hobbes is in orange. Both members of the duo rapping together is in normal text 'Verse 1:' Some diabolical fiends threaten to set a new system of rule! But, a Crimson Bolt blasts in to free the city from the fools! Just who is this mystery figure who always saves the day? Kapwing! Yes, the Defender of Freedom is here! It's Stupendous... Calvin! Huh? Wake up dude! We ain't got time for your fantasies around here! Sorry Hobbes. Now let's go flash and bash these seizures in the rear! Just like your Noodles! Yes, that was more of an outrageous Incident Than the launching of those fight scenes with the Ball bore impotence! But let's just focus on their adventures, when they're tryin' to catch 'em all 'Cause quite honestly, I've seen better plans in a game of Calvinball! Are you a boy, or are you a girl? Even your gender's not persistent! And your flow is like your chance of getting older: non-existent! 'Verse 2:' Your first choice of catch would've been better for Victory Road But you and Pika got your ass kicked by a guy with his eyes closed! The way you treat your creatures is a wreck! You're put to shame! And you're lame! With only Digimon to Claim your Fame! We'll smash this ball boy out! Strike! But here comes the catch; That you'll sure burn down to Ash when ol' Misty Meets Her Match! Ha! And now they've fainted, and this rat is left dormant We'll drop you down faster than my father's performance! Trivia *Calvin and Hobbes are the first characters to... **originate from a comic strip. **rap as a duo. **be fully portrayed by animation. ***Banksy appeared as an animated piece of graffiti art, but was still portrayed with a body actor. *They are the first team to consist of one human and one animal/creature. Category:Rapper Category:Team Rapper Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Calvin and Hobbes vs Ash and Pikachu Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:ERBofSmoshery